


cardigan

by orphan_account, roonilwazlib69



Series: folklore by taylor swift  (Wolfstar) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Sirius Black, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash, Remus Lupin Just Wants To Revise, Song: cardigan (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilwazlib69/pseuds/roonilwazlib69
Summary: And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bedYou put me on and said I was your favourite.You drew stars around my scars.In which Remus just wants to revise before the full moon of The Incident but Sirius is too fucking annoying.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: folklore by taylor swift  (Wolfstar) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892968
Kudos: 23





	cardigan

**February 1976**

Remus Lupin was madly in love with Sirius Black, and everybody knew it - everyone but Sirius himself. After all, Sirius was the only person he would allow to touch his wounds after the full moons, and Remus was the only person who could calm Sirius down when the anger became almost overbearing.

But Remus was about to chuck his textbook at his face.

The full moon was later that night, which meant that Remus wanted nothing more than for everyone to just leave him alone and let him get on with his O.W.Ls revision. For the most part, James and Peter were complying, albeit doing a rather loud lightning-round of flashcards. Sirius, on the other hand, could not be less focused on his work.

"You're all traitors!" he kept announcing ostentatiously. "I remember when I didn't have to beg you to get involved with my pranks. Those were the days!"

Even James rolled his eyes when he looked over to see Sirius clutching at his chest in true Shakespearean fashion. He had been babbling about a huge prank against the Slytherins - translation: Snape - since they had Potions with the rival house the day before. James had been interested at first, lowering his Transfiguration notes and leaning forward to allow Sirius to whisper fervently in his ear, but after receiving the infamous Remus Lupin Death Stare, he shrank away with a small "Maybe later, Pads." 

This left Sirius to plot by himself, which was just as annoying and infinitely more dangerous. 

"What's got your wand in a knot, Sirius? And don't say you're just bored because if you were, you'd have given in and started your Charms essay by now."

He tried to keep the acid out of his voice, he really did, but so close to the full moon, he lost all concept of patience. 

"Snivellus is a twat, that's all," Sirius muttered darkly. It was clear to Remus that that was not, in fact, all, but he had known Sirius for five years and certainly knew when not to push it.

Remus sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, help me with this Potions homework - you're better than me at antidotes." If there was one sure-fire way to get Sirius Black to do what you wanted, it was compliments.

He gave him a grin through his raven-black curls and took the seat next to Remus. 

"Okay, Pads, where do you want to start?" and when there was no answer he said, "Pads? What are you-- oh." He looked up to find Sirius staring at his exposed arm, brow knitted in a mixture of anger and confusion. To the average person, the scar that ran from his elbow to his thumb may have looked like a particularly prominent vein, but Sirius was not the average person. Of course he wasn't. 

"Remus, what is that?" _Oh, no. First name territory_ , "Is that new? It looks really deep, let me see." On instinct, Remus drew his arm away quickly, suddenly feeling the urge to hide. "Let me see."

Sirius had that look in his eye, the one Remus had seen a number of times but always tried to ignore because it made his stomach twist in all kinds of confusing ways. It was a look that said 'I would jump in front of a killing curse for you and you wouldn't even have to ask,' but he was almost sure that he was imagining it. Almost.

Giving in, he extended his arm out for Sirius to see and tried not to shiver when his cold, pale fingers brushed the silver line. God, what he wouldn't give to feel that feeling of Sirius' skin against his all the time. A small smile was allowed to grace Remus' face for the first time in hours as he watched the intense gleam in Sirius' silver eyes that always seemed to appear when he had an idea. A look Remus, again, knew all too well. He sighed once more. 

"Oh, go on," he whispered, gesturing to the small pile of paints and brushes that laid permanently on the top of Sirius' trunk. "I guess I only need one hand to hold a book anyway. Just don't get paint on my sheets."

With that wide, devilish grin that always made Remus' heart stop momentarily, Sirius jumped up to retrieve his paints and brushes as Remus moved anything that wasn't needed for now out of the way so splatters of paint didn't ruin them. He watched with a pale blush as Sirius threw his hair into a bun on his head and fell back onto the bed with his legs crossed. The next forty minutes were spent in a comfortable silence between the werewolf and the pure-blood, only broken by Remus' murmured requests for Sirius to pass him a different textbook or a part of his notes; the two boys were entirely oblivious to James and Peter swapping knowing looks and rolling their eyes. 

"Get a room!" James called after another ten minutes, throwing a balled-up piece of parchment at the pair and breaking them out of their daze.

Remus turned a furious red as he blinked and avoided James' eyes before his gaze fell onto the artwork Sirius had done on his arm, only causing his blush to grow. Sirius had painted a whole constellation on his arm surrounding his scar, the Canis Major to be specific. Stars dotted his skin like freckles against a black sky and Remus took notice of the star Sirius was named after. Mainly because Sirius had pointed it out as the biggest star on his arm.

"It's me, Moony." he cooed, and Remus chuckled.

"I can see that. It's beautiful, Pads."

Sirius beamed, his pale cheeks turning pink at the compliment. 

"Really?"

Remus nodded and returned the smile. "Maybe I should get it as a tattoo when I go home." Then his face fell when he realised what the time was, the sky had already started to darken. "Shit, I’d better go,” and he ran out before any of the three boys could reply.

"What would happen if a werewolf got a tattoo?" Peter piped up, breaking Sirius out of his reverie and earning a slap from James. "Hey!"

James rolled his eyes but stopped midway through when he caught Sirius' smirk. _Oh, no._

"Sirius, no. Remus will kill you," he warned.

Sirius shrugged and left the room in silence with the same determined look on his face. James swore loudly and reached for his Invisibility Cloak without a word, Peter watching on with a gaping mouth.

"Sorry, mate," James apologised, trying to run after Sirius. "Remus will kill me too unless I try to stop him."

And James left too, leaving Peter on his bed surrounded by textbooks, parchment and quills galore. He threw up his arms in frustration.

"What the hell, guys?!"


End file.
